She didn't know why she stole his pen
by RamblesAndShambles9
Summary: A simple office game gets out of hand. Nine lives challenge
She didn't know why she stole his pen, then the next thing she knew over the period of a few months they began taking things from each others office and they slowly started building up a stash of the other persons belongings in their own office.

Daryl Dixon was a thorn in her side since the moment he arrived in the same department she worked in. His domain was parks and wildlife while hers were parks and recreation. There was the big problem. What Daryl wanted and what she wanted were polar opposites in every respect. They had had a heated debate over a walking track. Daryl thought they should keep people out of the reserve while Carol thought they could incorporate a walking and cycling track of nine miles from start to finish within it along the river to encourage people to walk and ride. Daryl didn't want anyone in or around the reserve.

At the end of the meeting Carol stood up and picked up her paperwork and at the last moment she picked up his special pen that he used for everything, tucking it in with her work just to spite him.

She had no reason to do it, she was just so mad at him for not seeing things her way, and how were they going to work together when he refused to even talk to her, but just sat there with his arms cross across his chest.

He noticed she took the pen alright, she noticed when he took her paperweight, then she took his calender, then they were taking things out of each other's office at an alarming rate that often their co workers were not sure which office they were in, Daryl's or Carol's.

Which led them to the reason why Carol had talked her friend Glenn into breaking into Daryl's office with her to take the biggest thing she had stolen from his office yet. His desk.

"I don't know why we are doing this." Her friend Glenn Rhee whispered in the dark.

"Because Daryl Dixon is a big pain in my ass."

"I think you have a crush on Daryl and you just want to touch his thing… I mean things… god dammit!" Glenn banged his elbow in the dark against the door frame of the office he was trying to break into.

Daryl had started locking his office as had Carol once bigger items had started going missing. The unwritten rule was once you had something stolen you couldn't steal it back. You had to go for something else. "Why don't you just take him home with you and work out all your frustrations with him… that way… in bed!"

"Don't be disgusting… now jimmy that door open and I will set you up on a blind date with Maggie Greene."

"It's not a blind date if she already knows who I am."

"Well… I will make sure she shows up personally on the date…" Carol whispered.

"Got it." Glenn opened the door to Daryl's office. Glenn burst out laughing seeing all the odd stuff he had in there. Some more girly than others. He had no idea what Daryl was doing with a pink phone and a purple swivel chair, Glenn could only imagine he had taken it from Carol's office. He must have taken the fancy lamp that had hanging crystals on it and the coat rack that looked very out of place in Daryl's office.

Carol had been buying more and more girly things to put in her own office in the hopes that he wouldn't take them. Things just went from bad to worse when Daryl started bringing in his own foul looking skull heads and he even brought in a few stuffed animals. Carol had slowly taken anything that hadn't been nailed down.

Carol was starting to get worried that both of them would be called into the head office for inproper workplace behaviour or something similar. But as far as she could tell no one had reported their behaviour and Carol was sure that as each day that passed her work mates were interested in how each of them were doing and how they were stepping it up a notch.

"I've an idea…. why don't we just take the door?" Glenn suggested.

"I like the way you think…" Carol smiled at Glenn.

She went to look for the screwdriver in her office and she come out with it in her hands.

"Glenn… should I just start unscrewing the bottom here?" Carol whispered, she stuck her pen light in her mouth as she went to unscrew the bottom of the door.

"I don't know Carol… how does one remove a door?" Daryl Dixon was leaning across the hallway watching her try start unscrewing the door. Carol looked up with a start. Glenn looked like he was like a deer caught in the headlights. He waved his arms in the air.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… but you asked me to help…" He looked at Carol, "Then Daryl asked me to help so I got you both here at two in the morning and hopefully you both can either fight it out or kiss it out or whatever the fuck this is… I can't take the sexual tension anymore."

Glenn moved quickly down the hall with Carol's keys in his hands. He grabbed Daryl's off the desk as he left the hall, he opened the back door heading out of the office.

"By the way, I changed the alarm and I've your key's here, you are both locked in here until the office gets unlocked in the morning… have a great night."

Both Daryl and Carol moved to stop him from pulling the door shut behind him. Glenn stood on the other side of the glass door making rude gestures to both of them that alluded to sexual acts. Carol was so embarrassed. Maggie Greene come out from behind him giving them a few gestures of her own and then she kissed Glenn on the lips to show them how it was done, she pointed to Daryl and Carol then her own lips and kissed Glenn again.

Maggie shouted through the door so they'd be able to her her, "Kiss her otherwise I'm ringing up everyone else from the office to come see you."

"Or you could just steal one?" Glenn called out as a suggestion, "Since stealing seems to be your thing."

"You think we should?" Carol suggested, "It might be the only way to get them to leave."

Daryl looked at her like that was the last thing he wanted to do. He took a step towards her put his hand up into her hair and tugged her towards him, he bent his head and gave her one of the softest kisses on the mouth she ever experienced. Carol couldn't help but open her mouth and step closer to him as they made Maggie and Glenn more embarrassed than they intended to.


End file.
